


all is full of love

by evak1isak



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Partying, bisexual!Jonas, isak/even (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: Jonas can't seem to find love, perhaps because he's not looking for it in the right person.The title as well as the lyrics on the story are from "all is full of love" by Björk.





	all is full of love

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a sucker for Mikael/Jonas lol so here is a short fluffy fic about them

_You'll be given love_ _  
You'll be taken care of_

 

Purple and pink lights illuminated the apartment and the loud music made it impossible to hear anything people were saying. Most of them weren’t speaking, but rather dancing.

 

Isak and Even had been moving in circles, slowly, with their foreheads touching and hands on each other’s hips. Jonas was standing in the middle of the room, lost in his thoughts.

 

It was weird for Jonas to be single while Isak wasn’t. It had always been the other way round. He couldn’t find love anywhere. He only hooked up from time to time or had sex, but it wasn’t the meaningful love Isak and Even had, or the love he had shared with Eva before they broke up.

 

_You'll be given love_ _  
You have to trust it_

 

The thing was that Jonas _did_ want someone to love, but at the same time he was terrified that the relationship would turn out to be like his and Eva’s. What if they couldn’t trust each other, like it happened with his ex-girlfriend? What if _he_ was the one who didn’t trust the other person in the relationship? Would Eva and him ever come back together? Probably not.

 

_Maybe not from the sources_ __  
You have poured yours  
Maybe not from the directions  
You are staring at

 

Jonas caught a glimpse of Eva. He smiled. She was laughing with Noora, oblivious to what was going on in the room. She probably wasn’t thinking about Jonas; she probably hadn’t since they broke up, really. He kept staring at her: she was gorgeous. Jonas knew, though, that there was no way they’d come back together. Eva was in a different chapter of her life.

 

_Twist your head around_ __  
It's all around you  
All is full of love  
All around you

Jonas turned his head around, people dancing around him almost in a blur. On the sofa, he saw Mikael. He was Even’s friend, always near the blond boy and with a goofy smile on his face. Jonas had noticed him before. Of course. There was no way you couldn’t. He was gorgeous. Yet he had been too focused on Eva to really notice that Mikael wasn’t just gorgeous, he was breathtaking. It was different to Eva. He was used to girls and how their bodies felt in his arms, but with Mikael, and boys, there was also an unexplored world to visit. Hard bodies, strong arms, scrubby cheeks and flat chests. Of course, not everything had to be sexual, that’s not the only thing he wanted. The thought of cuddling and holding hands with a boy, and buying presents for each other and going out to the cinema together made Jonas dizzy.

 

_All is full of love_ __  
You just ain’t receiving  
All is full of love  
Your phone is off the hook  
All is full of love  
Your doors are all shut  
All is full of love!

 

 

Mikael looked up and found Jonas staring at him. Mikael kept looking at him, and Jonas didn’t avoid his gaze. Jonas stood there awkwardly while Mikael blushed. He finally stood up and started walking towards him with a sly smile. Jonas gulped.

 

“Hi,” Mikael shouted over the loud music. “This might sound awkward but… why were you staring at me?”

 

_Fuck it_ , Jonas thought. “I was just staring at the most handsome boy at the party.” He couldn’t recognize himself. He would make such a bold move with a girl, for sure, but with a _boy_?

  

Mikael snorted and shook his head, “Nah, there’s a boy who is way more attractive than me in this party.”

 

Jonas felt his heart sinking. “Wh- who?” He muttered.

 

Mikael placed his arms around Jonas’ neck and smiled. “ _You_.” He leaned and kissed Jonas. Jonas was kissing a _boy_. But not just any boy, he was kissing _Mikael_. He had a crush on him for months now. It was an innocent kiss, one of those you give in order to know whether the other person wants more or not. Jonas _did_ want more.

 

“I wanted to do that for so long,” Mikael said against his lips. Jonas heart fluttered. “Can we go somewhere more private?”

 

Jonas smiled. “We can go wherever you want.”

 

Mikael kissed him again.

 

_All is full of love, all is full of love_ _  
All is full of love, all is full of love_


End file.
